Stairway to Heaven
by CrystalTears730
Summary: Tohru's been threatened many times by none other than Yuki Sohma's mother. Tohru is proposed a deal by her that involves Yuki to drastic measures. What will Tohru do in this situation?


**Author's Note: Here I am! Again. With another Chapter of a story! I was listening to this one song, and I wanted to use a specific part with Tohru doing something (Like I'm going to tell you now! And no, for you perverted people out there, it's nothing like _that_!) that she probably wouldn't do in real "life." So to speak... Well, yeah, so, all the "she"'s in the beginning are Tohru but I wanted to use like a mysterious sort of style, but I kind of dropped it after I mentioned Yuki's mother because it was getting kind of confusing to follow... lol. So, yeah! Here it is! Chapter 2 will be up in like two hours! K? Peace out.**

Chapter 1

**Death Deal**

_"It's time for you to forget about your old life. You must learn to accept that you won't ever be able to go back to those days. This is what we want of you. This is what your mother wanted. Do it before it's too late… before you regret what you've done," _

The woman's voice echoed in her mind ominously. She didn't want to forget. Everything that she had ever wanted to live for was gone and putting it behind her wasn't going to help her get over it. But _they _didn't understand that. They never would. She was determined to keep all of her memories. Whether they would benefit her or not was Fate's place to meddle with.

Her heels made loud clicking sounds on the floor of marble. Her black skirt flared out and her face was set into a determined arch. Her nostrils flared slightly as she pushed open the door and faced the woman who was set on destroying her life. She paused for only a second to recollect her thoughts. When she reached the woman's desk, with a bang, she placed her hands on them and glared at the woman, her blue eyes emitting sparks.

"I am _not_ going to forget a _single _thing," she put an emphasis on "single." "Whether you like it or not, I don't care. You're a low-life scum bag who doesn't understand _anything_ about your own son," her voice was no more than a menacing whisper, but it did more than all the screaming in the world was going to ever do.

The woman pursed her lips and leaned back in her chair folding her hands together and raised an eyebrow looking levelly into her eyes. "Is that so?" the question was listless in the air.

"Yes, it is," her voice seemed to shoot out icy bullets.

"I'm not pleased with the decision you have made, but you are a capable woman of 17. I'm assured that you are able to make your decisions wisely, so, I am allowing you to keep true to your word. However," the older woman narrowed her eyes instantly and her voice lost it's neutrality and took on a colder tone. "I have a price," she smiled cruelly before standing up and circling Tohru.

Tohru looked at the woman as she turned from the corner of her eye, breathing heavily through her nose. "Do continue,"

She smiled and inclined her head ever so slightly in an almost mocking way. "I will make you a request. You may not reject my _generous _offer," her eyes flashed as she stared into Tohru's face. "Is that clear?"

"Of course," she barely moved her lips as she spoke.

"Very well, I shall proceed. In return for keeping your memories, I want you to set it to be your goal that you marry one of the Sohma men," she leaned in on Tohru so much that her rancid breath was inches away from her face. "Target Yuki," she added as if to hint. "I'm sure that won't be too hard for you seeing that you already have begun a romance with him that will now be able to be fulfilled," she cocked her head. "Isn't that so?" her voice became dangerously sweet.

Tohru's face showed no emotion, but those words stung her more than any physical blow would have. "So, you're saying that you would even sacrifice your own son plus my life in the bargain in order to gain what you want?" she frowned in disbelief.

"Yes, I mean really, what use is anyone's life if you can't use it? Since neither one of you have a _real _purpose in life anyway, let's just say that I'm giving you something to do. Now doesn't that make you feel special?" she smiled again, but it didn't reach her forevermore cold eyes.

"I don't care what you do with me as long as you don't hurt Yuki. If you do, you'll be regretting what you've done," with that, Tohru turned as shut the door behind her with a bang before leaving.

Back at the office, Yuki's mother smirked to herself. "Hm, nosy girl, aren't you? You think that you're going to get away with threatening me like that? We'll see about that," she turned and straightened her collared shirt before returning back to her desk to finish up a few pieces of work.


End file.
